Please Do That Again
by Girl in My Mirror Is Crying
Summary: Sousuke does something stupid in the pool, but oddly, Makoto likes it. Crack-fic.
1. Chapter 1

It was Splash Festival and the boys from both Iwatobi and Samezuka were both ready to face each other off in a race that some of the members were initially hesitant to participate in. Yamazaki Sousuke, a 17-year-old male who looked like he was about 23, was standing in the middle of the area wearing his black and teal legskins and was looking around. He looked at the members of Iwatobi and saw that one of them...was hot! It was Tachibana Makoto and he remembered seeing him about five years ago when Sousuke was acting like a butthole towards Haru because that nigga wouldn't swim properly. But damn, was puberty a good friend to Makoto. Sousuke wasn't even going to lie, but even Nanase had a cute dolphin booty, but the way the fabric hugged Makoto's ass...delicious!

All the sudden, Nitori appeared, wearing his swimsuit that had the colors of the pansexual flag. It was honestly kinda weird that he wore such short shorts in that color, but it wasn't any of Sousuke's business. Then there was Mikoshiba Momotarou, a boy who seriously needed some fucking Ritalin and Concerta and possibly even some Fluoxetine because this nigga was so fucking wild. He was a nice guy but this nigga seriously needed to calm the fuck down.

"So, what's at stake for this race?" said Rin as he looked at Haru. "If I win, you gotta clean my legskins while wearing nothing."

"And if you win, you have to buy me mackerel for a week," said Haru.

"That's all?" asked Rin with a smirk to his friend.

"While wearing nothing but my mother's fancy earrings," added Haru with a smirk.

"You're on!" said Rin as he was gonna swim butterfly this relay. He almost always was a butterfly swimmer, but since he and Haru starting competing again, Rin tried to beat Haru in freestyle at every opportunity, but this time, it was different. For some reason why, Sousuke offered to swim free and let Rin swim butterfly, which was a bit odd for Rin, but he agreed.

Some nigga started talking and it was annoying the shit out of then and then Makoto and Momo got into the water. Man, did Momo look so fucking retarded in his piss-yellow speedo! Someone blew a whistle that sounded like something you would get in a Happy Meal that the government provided your kids because you didn't earn enough money and the redhead and brunet began swimming.

"LOOK AT HOW TINY HIS PENIS IS!" shouted a teenage girl as she pointed to Momo and laughed. Sousuke stifled a laugh and watched as the two began swimming. Soon it would be Nagisa and Nitori's turn to swim. Nagisa got in fist and Nitori followed suite. It was going to be Sousuke's turn and Sousuke looked at Haru through his swim goggles. Sousuke had some really nice goggles that he got for about $40 dollars and he loved them so much because they felt so luxurious around his sexy eyes.

"Yamazaki..." said Haru in a low voice.

"Nanase..." said Sousuke in an equally low voice.

"You've grown up," they said in unison. Sousuke turned away from the other and said,

"You better swim better than the you did in middle school, bitch."

"Things are a lot different now, nigga," promised Haru.

Soon, Rin and Rei took off and Haru stared down Sousuke. Sousuke said,

"Look, don't embarrass yourself, okay? Because that's what you did five years ago and that was pathetic."

Haru scoffed. "Whatever."

In about twenty seconds, Sousuke bent over the starting block, his big booty up in the air and Haru had his tight little butt facing the sky. When Rin touched the edge of the pool, Sousuke immediately jumped off and Haru did the same once Rei touched the edge. Sousuke's sexy body touched the water and he began to swim with all his might, but it appeared that Haru was getting the slight edge in the race and this was annoying Sousuke. No way was he gonna let that little shit Nanase beat him. He was getting super mad and swam even harder and eventually the race was over and someone announced that Haru was the winner.

"Shit..." muttered Sousuke as he lost. He hated losing but he had to admit this with calmness.

"Looks like I won," said Haru as he turned to the other.

All the sudden, a huge jet of bubbles escaped Sousuke's ass. The bubbles were forming right by Sousuke's asshole and it looked like water was being boiled because it was so hard and fast. Everyone around was watching this. The bubbles were coming out rather fast and this all lasted for about seven seconds and Nagisa and Momo started to laugh as they saw this. Now Sousuke had the major farts while in the swimming pool and Haru immediately got out of the pool in disgust as Sousuke was ruining the beautiful water. The irony of this all, since Sousuke told the other not to embarrass himself. Sousuke turned around and looked behind him and his face was bright red as he looked at what was going on. He had never farted in the pool before and he had never blushed so hard in his life. His face was getting red and he finally stopped.

"EWWW!" screamed someone as they immediately left the room. It started to smell a bit bad near the edge of the pool, even beating the smell of the strong chlorine. Sousuke hated this and rain out of the room immediately as fast as he could.

Makoto frowned at this and decided to check on the other. Nagisa, Momo, and even Rin were laughing, but Rin felt horrible for his friend. Haruka was made because someone damaged the beautiful pool-chan.


	2. Chapter 2

Sousuke had managed to run into the locker room and he had the hot shower pouring all over his body, his loud smelly farts echoing throughout the room. He closed his eyes when he felt another one coming and it was so painful that he had tears running down his face. It also hurt him so badly that it caused his shoulder to act up again.

"OWW! MY ASSHOLE! OH, FUCK! MY SHOULDER!" He began sobbing as two areas were hurting him at the same time. He wished that somehow all of this would stop and he could feel normal again. What did he do that made him fart so much? He didn't eat anything that had a ton of fiber in it. He had tears running down his face and he wished so badly that someone would hug him and give him some pork to eat. That would make him feel better for sure.

"Yamazaki-kun?" said a voice. "Are you in here?" It was Tachibana Makoto, but Sousuke didn't know that because he had never heard that nigga's voice. But man, was it so sweet and cute.

"Ahh...I'm in here...by the show-" he started, but his loud fart which shook the screen stopped him from continuing. "My asshole hurts!"

Makoto frowned when he heard the other fart. He didn't know what it was like to have some that loudly, but he could definitely tell that it hurt Sousuke's butt. He got down on his knees and approached the sexy boy and said,

"Yamazaki-kun...are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I'm farting, what do you think is wrong?!" answered Sousuke with anger as this one that came out was without any doubt whatsoever the most painful one he has ever experienced. He felt that he would blast a hole in his legskins because of this and then he would be embarrassed! He didn't want anyone to see his asshole, even though he was gay! He started to cry even more as evident by the tears coming down his face.

"Yamazaki-kun...let me help you," said Makoto. "I know a way that can help you."

"How? What are you going to do that can help me?" asked Sousuke as he turned towards the wall and away from Makoto.

"I want you to release the hardest possible fart you can," said Makoto. "But I want you to grind your hips against my groin while you fart."

Sousuke cocked his eyebrows and turned towards him. "The fuck? Why?"

"Because...I've been checking your ass out when you were bending over to dive in and I really want to touch your butt. Please?"

Sousuke thought that was actually a good idea. He wondered what it would feel like to rub his booty against another guy's groin merely for curiosity's sake and said, "Okay. I'll give it a try." He stood up and turned around.

"Bend over like you were about to dive off, please," said Makoto in his sweet and gentle tone. Sousuke did that, his ass up in the air and Makoto said,

"May I touch it?"

"Y-yes," said Sousuke with a nod. Makoto touched Sousuke's firm buttcheeks and goosed the other, causing Sasuke to fart really loudly again. Makoto got closer, his crotch about an inch from the other and he said,

"Please do that again. Give me the biggest one you can do."

"O-okay," said Sousuke. He closed his eyes and farted on Makoto's crotch, feeling like the fabric was about to rip at his asshole. His eyes were shut very tightly and he moaned in pained and whined at how raw his anus felt after releasing that large felt. Makoto loved the way Sousuke's fart hit his crotch, the hot gust of wind feeling amazing and he was getting hard from this. His erection pushed the fabric of his swimsuit out and it poked Sousuke's anus, causing the other to jump in surprise.

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry, nigga!" said Makoto as he moved back away from the other.

"N-no, do that again...Please..." asked Sousuke as he moved back. Sousuke moved his hips up and down as it rubbed against the other's member which was still trapped in its spandex prison.

"Yamazaki-kun..." said Makoto.

"Just Sousuke," said Sousuke as he moaned and pulled down his swimsuit to show his bare buttcheeks to the other. He farted on the other again, this time being much louder than the others, surprisingly.

"Sousuke...I wanna be inside of you..." whispered Makoto. Sousuke nodded and said, "Please."

Makoto did so and pulled down his pants and put it inside. Sousuke moaned and farted on the intrusion and it felt really nice. After they did it for about four minutes, Makoto released his load inside of Sousuke. Sousuke moaned in pleasure and then farted so loudly that all of what was inside splattered onto Makoto's balls.

"That felt good," they both said.


	3. Chapter 3

Makoto finally pulled out of Sousuke and Sousuke gritted his teeth and it hurt _really_ badly as the other's member slid out of his asshole, mostly because the other didn't have lube. Sousuke looked behind him and saw that Makoto had his hand on Sousuke's left buttcheek and smiled at him. Then, the realization kicked in for both of them: they just had unprotected and unlubed anal sex in the locker room in an area that was near children.

"Fuck!" said Sousuke as Makoto finally got out of him and Sousuke stood up, a small dab of semen trailing down the back of his left thigh. He turned around and looked at the other and was about to say something but then Makoto said,

"I'm so sorry, Sousuke!" Makoto honestly couldn't believe that he lost his virginity like this, with someone that he didn't even know at all. This was not like him at all; the lust of Sousuke's rear end made his hormones jump out of control and he just lost his mind. But he was not going to lie; Makoto really enjoyed the tight, soft, and silky walls of Sousuke's hole and Sousuke enjoyed the way his prostate was repeatedly pounded by Makoto's rather large member.

"I-I...I can't believe we did this," said Sousuke in surprise as he looked at the other with a downward glance. "I mean...I'm gay but...I didn't know why I felt like bottoming. I always assumed I'd be on top."

"I'm gay as well, and I thought I'd be a bottom," said Makoto with a sad look in his eyes. "Did I hurt you too badly?"

"I'll be fine," said Sousuke as he looked at the other and rubbed his ass which was now sore. "I really don't know what came over me, but it did feel good when we did it."

"Agreed," said Makoto. "I think we better get dressed and head home."

"Yeah, good idea," said Sousuke as he pulled up his legskins and soon went to the shower and got cleaned up. Makoto took a shower a few stalls away from me, and then I heard a voice.

"Sousuke," said Rin as Sousuke turned around to look at him. "What were you doing?"

"I was being comforted by Makoto," said Sousuke although he wasn't going to confess that he got his ass pounded by the smaller male. "Nothing really happened out of it."

Rin stripped and soon took a shower, too. I finished before the other two and I got out a piece of paper and wrote my number and put it inside of Makoto's backpack. Sousuke started walk out of the room with a small limp with each step, but hopefully nobody was watching him. He hoped that he could make the other limp from being inside of him.

"Bye, Sousuke!" said Makoto as he waved at the other as they made their separate ways. Makoto was already beginning to like the other and hoped that they could see more of each other. He wanted to become friends with the other and honestly regretted having sex with him so hastily, but at least it was consensual. He rummaged through is backpack and soon came across a piece of paper that had a number on it and it also said,

"If you wanna talk to me, this is my number. Sousuke."

Makoto took out his cell phone and began to type towards the other, entering the new number into his phone.

"Hey, pimp, it's me, Makoto."

Sousuke was lying down on his bunk and saw that he had a text from the other. He smiled when the other called him a pimp and he said, "Hey, nigga. Still thinking about what we did in the locker room."

"How's your ass?" texted Makoto as he just finished reading Sousuke's text. He sincerely hoped that nobody would read what he was typing. He then got a message that said,

"Yeah, it's still a bit raw feeling, but it's a lot better than earlier. Thanks for asking."

"I was wondering if you had any plans this weekend, Sousuke. I really would like to become friends with you before we ever do what we did again."

"I got nothing better to do. I'll text you in the future. I gotta study for a test now. I'll talk to you later." He pressed send and he then picked up his book, reading and getting hard after the feeling of his prostate and then...

PHBBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTTTT!

"OWW!" shouted Sousuke as he felt the air escape his raw asshole! It hurt even more now and Rin said,

"What's wrong, Sousuke?"

"I have no idea," he said as he looked down at Rin. "I need some sort of medicine."

"Here, have some gas-x, nigga," said Rin as he threw a package up at Sousuke and he then caught it. He took his water bottle and then began to swallow his medicine and soon resumed reading. He sighed and in a few hours he went to sleep.


End file.
